True Crime: Streets of LA–The Series
by NashWalker
Summary: What if True Crime: Streets of LA were made into a TV series? Find out in my interpretation of a True Crime TV series, set 12 years after the original game as Nick and his team take on crime in the mean streets of Los Angeles. Coming Winter 2014!


_A/N: This is what I imagine True Crime: Streets of LA would look like as a TV Series. Activision owns the True Crime name and the characters, except those I have created. The series will be as if it were part the 2006-07 TV season, so any currently deceased actors will be still alive and able to portray their characters._

**True Crime: Streets of LA**

**Plot: **12 years after the events of the game, Detective Nicholas Kang has since risen to the top of the LAPD's Elite Operations division as it's most respectable detective, and is now leader of his own special strike team He has also since married his old love from his adolescence in Hong Kong and had three children. Together, with his team, which includes his partner Rosie Velasco and long time friend/mentor George Tosconi, Nick sets out to protect the Streets of LA from the worst criminal offenders.

**Main Characters:**

**Detective-Sergeant Nicholas Kang-Wilson (Russell Wong)**: The leader of the Strike Team. Married with three children in the last 12 years, Nick's demeanor has since softened since finally closing his father's case and clearing his name. He has matured greatly with his peers and superiors, but still has his loose cannon moments. While he has somewhat supassed, he chooses to still use his mother's surname until he retires.

**Senior Detective Rosalyn "Rosie" Velasco (Michelle Rodriguez)**: Nick's partner for 12 years. She has grown to regard Nick as a close friend and confidante. Rosie has a great distaste for men who abuse women and children due to her own stepfather. Since the events of the game, she has married and divorced with two daughters.

**Sergeant George Tosconi (Ernest Borginine)**: Nick's longtime friend and mentor. Having been with the LAPD for 37 years, George has become known to all of the EOD officers as a father figure. He was happy to jump at the opportunity to walk, or rather, ride the beat again when Nick offered him the chance. He's a rather old school officer who knows all around the city. George has three adult daughters and several grandchildren.

**Sergeant Darius Strong (Michael Clarke Duncan):** The main muscle of the team. While he seems intimidating at first sight, he is actually a calm sentimental perso, earning him the titles "Gentle Giant" and "Big Dog". However, he gets very serious when placed in an adversarial situation, such as taking down a criminal or breaking up a fight. Darius is happily married with five children; two sons and three daughters.

**Junior Detective Cameron "Cam" Murphy (Haley Joel Osment):** A rookie Detective fresh out of the police academy and grandson of the Police Commissioner. Cam, having impressive undercover skills, is determined to prove himself as a cop like his father and grandfather before him. Like Nick, Cam has a hotheaded side to him, and much instinct and intuition, which is what caused Nick to bring him onto the team.

**Junior Detective Grade Rebecca "Becky" Thompson (Elizabeth Olsen): **Also a rookie fresh from the police academy, Becky is a quirky, beautiful, and sexy young woman who has a flair for the color pink. In spite of this and her valley girl nature, she is shown to have a talent in undercover work, especially with regards to her sex appeal, which is why Nick brings her on the team.

**Senior Officer Nate Johnson (Reed Diamond): **Originally clashed with Nick in his early years on the force but has come to respect him since. Was added to the team due to his impressive high-speed pursuit record. He has some conflict with Cam, due to him being similar to Nick's old self. Has a son with an ex-girlfriend.

**Junior Officer Kevin Brooks (Christopher Masterson): **A seven-year veteran of the force and a former K-9 officer. Kevin fell into drinking after his long time K-9 partner died in the line of duty. He has since recovered and was given a new lease on life by Nick, who invited him to the team.

**Chief Wanda Parks (C. C. H. Pounder):** Chief Detective of the LAPD and head of the EOD. She has three decades of law enforcement experience and is one of the most well respected officers in the LAPD. Parks put up with Nick's brash and over-the-top nature in the game because she knows when all hell breaks loose, Nick is the only man who consistently delivers. She has come to see his leadership abilities over the years and develop a respect similar to that of his father.

**Assistant D.A. John Kimball (Robert Patrick): ** Assistant District Attorney who works with the E.O.D. He works with Nick's team to put the crooks that they catch away. John is very by-the-book and can chastise the team if they end up compromising the case some how.

**Recurring Characters:**

**Susan Kang (nee Qui) (Kelly Hu):** Nick's wife and mother of his children.

**Cary Kang (Wilson) (Jason Scott Lee):** Nick's brother and karate dojo owner. Since the events of the game, he has married and had four children of his own.

**Stephanie Cowell (Milena Govich):** Nick and Cary's younger stepsister from their father's previously unmentioned re-marriage. Occasionally works as an ADA with Kimball. Is married with two sons.

**M.E. Dana Willard (Angie Harmon): **As the Medical Examiner,Willard often works with the EOD by providing the detectives with forensic evidence to support their cases.

_A/N: Although Duncan and Borgnine have both died, this will be as if it took place during the 2006-07 television season, just to clear up any confusion. Season 1 will come early next year, so stay tuned!_


End file.
